


Hunger

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Beel walks in on you masturbating...
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, beelzebub - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 328





	Hunger

“Oh, Beel…” you gasped, biting your lip as you rubbed your clit ferociously, wondering if he’s eating pussy with the same thirst that he munch on food. God, this was so wrong, wasn't it? Beel is your friend…but fuck…you can’t still the attraction you feel for the hungry demon. Earlier, you had walked in on him when he was working out, and goddamn, those flexing muscles on his body were enough to leave you with a throbbing ache between your legs. You had excused yourself and rushed to your room to ease some of the arousal pulsing in your core. Ah, but it wasn’t enough, though! It would never be enough… 

Beel couldn't understand why you left in such a hurry. Did he do something wrong? He needed to find out what it was. The last thing he wanted to be was for you to be angry with him. He doesn’t understand why he felt so strongly about it, but it might have something to do with the fact that he’s more fond of you than he’s ever been about anyone else in his life. Beel sighed and ran his fingers through his orange hair. Yeah, that had to be it. Not that he would ever tell you that, though! Absolutely not! 

In his eagerness to talk with you, he forgot to knock on your door and stepped right inside. Beel stopped dead in his tracks; his eyes widening as he saw you on the bed on top of the covers, your hand between your bare legs, fingers moving in and out of your naked pussy. Your legs spread wide, he had a perfect view of your sex, your glistening folds separating as you pumped your fingers in and out, in and out… 

Oh, fuck… 

Beel’s cock twitched and hardened, pressing against his pants as he stared at your fingers disappearing into that pretty, mouthwatering pussy of yours. Beel inhaled deeply and licked his lips as the sweet scent of your juices hit his nostrils. He felt a growing hunger inside of him he hadn't felt before. It was overwhelming, taking over all of his senses, and he could feel his demon form emerging. 

“Oh yes, Beel! Fuck me!” you suddenly moaned, and Beel stiffened, stared at you in shock. Did you just say his name? 

“Oh, Beel! Yes, yes, yes!” you mewled, pumping your fingers faster, and Beel lost it. With a growl, he was naked, transformed into his demon form as he threw himself between your legs, pushed away your hand, and devoured your pussy with his mouth. 

“Kyaa!!!” you screamed out, eyes snapping open, and you stared down, gasped when you saw the orange hair between your legs and Beel's purple-pink eyes peering up at you with a wild ferocity sparkling in them. 

“B-Beel??!!” you gasped in shock. “W-What are you doin- oh fuck!” 

Without warning, Beel grabbed your thighs and flicked his tongue up and down your slit, working his jaw at a feral pace, growling like an animal as he lapped up your sweet juices with his eager tongue. Oh, God…He really did eat pussy as eagerly as he eats food. Suddenly, Beel plunged his tongue inside you, thrusting it in and out of your wet hole at a rapid pace. 

“Oh, fuck, Beel!” you groaned and grabbed his horns, surrendered completely to his onslaught, bucking your hips against his face. You didn't even care how the hell he ended up with his mouth fucking your mouth. All you cared about was the waves of pleasure flowing through your body and tightening your core. 

“Oh God, it feels so good, Beel!” you gasped, his tongue bringing you swiftly to the brink of orgasm. His tongue moved up to flick your clit, and that was it. Hips jerking and pussy clenching, you came with a guttural moan in your throat. 

Beel never tasted anything as deliciously sweet as you. He wanted more and more, can’t get enough of your arousal flooding his mouth when your climax swept through your body. He licked and sucked your pussy lips into his mouth, growled when you responded so lovely to his touch, drenching his mouth and face with your sticky juices. His dick was painfully hard, and he reached down, shuddering as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing member and stroked it slowly. 

Fuck… 

He wanted to be inside you so badly, feel your warm essence coat his cock. Beel licked you through another one of your orgasms, lapping softly until your body relaxed, and your chest was heaving heavily with exhaustion. 

“Fuck, y/n…I can’t take it anymore,” Beel grunted, crawled on top of you, grabbed your legs and slammed inside you in one, hard thrust. 

“Fuck!” both of you cried out in unison as Beel’s cock filled you up and hit the deepest parts of your core. Eyes widening, you stared up at him as he stretched out your inner walls. Fuck, he’s so big. 

“Damn, you feel so good, baby,” Beel mumbled as he started thrusting, clenching his teeth when your wet pussy tightened around him. “So fucking good.” 

“Oh, Beel…,” you hummed in a breathy exhale, wrapped your arms around his muscular body as you looked into his lustful eyes. “You feel so good inside me.” 

Beel stared down at you with half-lidded eyes, studying the pinkish flush on your cheeks, loved the cute, little mewl he was coaxing from your parted lips as he fucked you slowly and deeply. 

“You’re so pretty, y/n,” Beel groaned, couldn't believe this innocent, little human accepted him so willingly. 

You blushed at his words, warmth spreading in your chest. Smiling, you pulled his head down for a kiss. Beel gasped as his lips touched yours; his wings were extending out from his body as a wave of electric sensations spread through his body. 

Opening your eyes, you pulled away from the kiss and gasped in awe as you admired his demon form in its full beauty. From that moment, you knew there was no place you rather be, then in his arms, forever. 

“Fuck me, my beautiful demon. Take me. Make me yours,” you whispered and stretched your arms above your head, offer him all of you. 

Beel lowered his gaze, saw your hard nipples through the fabric of your t-shirt. Growling, he tore the clothing to shreds and sucked each nipple into his mouth. You moaned and wriggled underneath him, cried out when his teeth sunk into your areola. His marking of you flared up his lust, and he straightened his body, gripped your ankles, and pounded into you hard and fast. 

Your mind went blank, your head swimming in a cloud of pleasure as you looked up at the winged demon fucking you, claiming you as his. Your body rocked in pace with his thrusts, his cock pumping in and out of you, building up a tightening knot of pleasure in your lower belly. 

“Yes! Yes!! Just like that! Oh, God! I’m gonna…I’m coming!” you moaned just as pleasure erupted, and your pussy clenched around Beel’s thick length. 

“Fuck!” Beel growled, his cock twitching as your pussy clamped down on him. With a final thrust, his body jerked, and he swelled deep inside you, emptying his cum inside your fluttering core. 

“Shit,” Beel collapsed beside you and took you into his arms, nuzzling his nose into your neck and mumbling softly. “That was amazing.” 

You giggled and blushed. 

“What?” Beel asked with a hint of worry. Didn’t you like it?! 

“It’s just...” You turned your head around and blushed even harder when you met his eyes. “I’ve always wondered if you would eat pussy as eagerly as you eat food.” 

“Oh…” Beel chuckled. “And?” 

“Oh, most definitely.” 

“So…you liked it, then?” Beel asked, his cheeks turning red. 

“Oh, yes!” you exhaled excitedly. 

“Good. Cause I’m planning on doing it again,” Beel purred and hugged you tighter. “You’re mine now, and I’m never letting you go.” 

That sounds perfect to me,” you mumbled and closed your eyes, enjoying Beel’s strong arms holding you firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you did, please give it a kudos and consider giving a comment. It inspires my little writing heart! Thank you! ( ^-^)/♡


End file.
